


Suit

by bonafeminea



Category: ryan gosling - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ryan Gosling - Freeform, original female character(s) of color - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafeminea/pseuds/bonafeminea
Summary: That fucking suit.





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m44goj3hVZE&app=desktop  
> The video that started it all.  
> This piece of old (2011) but decided to post it here. Please enjoy.

His face. His arms. His smile, his everything but most importantly his fucking legs. I can’t begin to describe what his legs to do me. The man is gorgeous but it’s something about his legs that just makes me loose all will. I sat on the bed watching him get dressed for his appearance on Jay Leno. He told me that I could come with him, but I politely declined telling him I’d much rather watch him on the telly like everyone else. Plus I didn’t feel like getting dolled up and dealing with the fans. They could be so fucking vicious sometimes, even with Ryan being the sweetest thing on the planet.

So anywho here I sat on our bed in his striped t-shirt watching him get dressed. I watched him with my bottom lip in between my teeth watching him pull his pants up his long, thick, lean legs. I squirmed trying not to let my hormones get the best of me. It wasn’t until he fastened the pants at his hips that I realized he was wearing the tweed Burberry Prorsum suit that I absolutely adored. That was it. I lost it. I quickly looked at the clock to see how much time we had left, hmmm exactly an hour. That should be good enough to hold me over until he comes back.

I stood up walking over to him taking the tie that was in his bands, throwing it on the floor, and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Babe what are you doing?” I put my finger to his lips shushing him “Ryan, what did we talk about when I first saw you in this suit?” He laughed running his arms down my sides gliding them underneath the shirt placing his hands flush on my curvy hips.  
”You told me that if I ever wore it again you wouldn’t hesitate to fuck me senseless”. I began positioning butterfly kisses all over the skin of his neck. “And do you have any idea what seeing you in this suit does to me? He groaned as my teeth sunk into his flesh “I think I have an idea”. I giggled crashing my lips into his, wasting no time sliding my tongue in between his lips. I pushed him back our lips never breaking contact until his legs hit the back of the bed. His fingers worked against mine as we got down to the last button, pushing the shirt down his shoulders and off his arms.

“Baby, wait I don’t have enough time for this” he began to protest albeit weakly. I laughed “Calm down, you have just enough time, maybe even more”. I kissed him taking his lip in between my teeth biting and sucking. His hands gipped at the hem of the shirt lifting it completely exposing my naked body. His hands slid down to my ass grabbing and smacking causing my body to jerk against his.  
“We have to get these pants off now!” I growled, my fingers working furiously to get them down. Ryan chuckled kissing my breast before engulfing my nipple in his warm mouth. I arched my body running my fingers through his hair. I moved back a bit sitting on thighs reaching my hands inside of his pants pulling out what I wanted the most, his beautiful thick, slightly purple hard cock.

Let’s talk about sex with Ryan. Now on the outside he was the perfect gentleman, sweet and caring but on the inside? Baby was an animal, kinky, full of passion and sensual. I wasted no time pulling his already rock hard cock free from the confines of his slacks. Ryan lifted me by the hips slipping himself inside me, both of us gasping in pleasure. My fingernails dug into his shoulders while he began pushing and pulling my hips against his. I moaned pressed my chest against his, dipping my head capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. The faster he moved the louder we began to moan. He smacked my ass leaning forward biting my bottom lip “Scream my name baby”.  
I opened my mouth trying to oblige his request my body going into frenzy when his hand came down firmer against my skin “Do. It. Right. Fucking. Now” he growled punctuating each word with a deep intense thrust. “Ryannnnnnn” I screamed throwing my head keeping my hips rocking and rolling against his in an eager attempt to bring us closer to that explosive end.  
Just one more thrust  
More….  
More…  
Fuck  
With one last brutal thrust I was gone. Curling my body around his, my muscles in a vice grip around his cock milking him for all he was worth. Ryan kept his hips moving fucking me well through my orgasm and spurring his own with an animalistic growl. I collapsed against his chest my head buried in his neck my breaths emerging deep from my chest. I looked up at him placing a chaste kiss on his lips “Now do you see how much I love this suit?” Ryan just laughed smacking my ass again leaning forward to kiss me again. I loved this man so much.


End file.
